A Not-so-Lonely Christmas
by TheLunarQueen
Summary: Wyatt and Lucy deal with the holidays after losing their family with the help of Rufus, Jiya, and each other. But could they learn to accept one another as something more? (Lucy/Wyatt)
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

After Jessica's death, Wyatt had always spent Christmas by himself. So when Rufus invited him to have Thanksgiving dinner with him and his family, Wyatt was hesitant.

"Come on man! No one should spend Thanksgiving alone." Rufus states convincingly. Wyatt was about to protest when the tech's girlfriend and Lucy showed up.

"Wyatt says he's not coming to Christmas." Rufus informs them. Jiya gaped at him, but Lucy wasn't fazed.

"What's wrong with that?" she asks casually. Both Jiya and Rufus turned to her, their eyes nearly bulging.

"It's Christmas! You're supposed to spend it with your loved ones. It's in the rules." Jiya explained.

Lucy glances at Wyatt before turning her attention back to the angry duo. "I'm not spending Christmas with my family." she tells them.

This makes Wyatt perk up. He had an excuse, the only family he had was dead. Lucy had a healthy mom and a mysterious fiance. Well, scratch that. Her mother was apart of Rittenhouse, and she had broken things off with her "fiance". But still. Why would she choose to spend the holiday alone?

Lucy takes in all the questioning looks. "My mom has a conference the day before, so she'll be gone this week." she states affirmatively.

Rufus shook his head decisively. "Okay, that's it! Both of you are spending Christmas with Jiya, myself and my family." he declared. The historian was about to protest against this forced celebratory event when Jiya sharply put an end to the attempt. "No excuses for you either young lady."

At that she turned on her heels and strided gracefully towards the door. "I'll text you guys the details later, alright." It was more of a statement than a question. But then it was too late to ask as Rufus drew his attention away from his teammates and began racing after his girlfriend.

So, Wyatt and Lucy were left there standing awkwardly next to one another in silence.

Wyatt was the first to speak, although it wasn't much. "Well . . ." And Lucy followed suit. "I uh, I guess I'll see you later?" This in fact was a question.

He smoothly arranged a sly smirk across his lips and replied. "Yeah, I guess you will." His voice was steady and sure. Lucy smiled at him enthusiastically, then, turning around, she walked in the direction of the exit.

But something in Wyatt didn't want to let go just yet. "I can walk you to your car." he blurted out.

This caught Lucy's attention, so she stopped abruptly and faced him. A knowing look plastered over her mouth and sparkling eyes. "If you want me too." he added, not wanting to appear desperate.

She nodded contently at his offer and he approached her with eagerness in his steps. So the two of them walked, arms linked, out of Mason Industries into the pale light of the moon covering the parking lot.

Once there, Lucy remembered that she had taken a taxi cab that morning. She listed her head innocently and implored if Wyatt could possibly, if it wasn't too much trouble, give her a ride home. He consented happily and they continued across the asfault.

When they reached his car, which Lucy observed was a Mustang, little white flakes began to fall. They gently nipped at her bare shoulders with coldness. Wyatt hurried her inside the car like the gentleman he is and ran around to the driver's side.

After being rewarded with the sound of her seatbelt clicking, Lucy glanced over in her teammates direction. She could barely suppress a chuckle at the sight of snow dusting Wyatt's hair. She also couldn't help noticing a few flakes caught in his scruff.

He was cute, in a manly way, Lucy observed quietly. Wyatt looked at her with adoration and something else she just couldn't place. Then, he turned back to the frosted parking lot and began their drive to Lucy's apartment.

xxx

They were now walking up the many stairs towards her apartment's front door. As she slides her key into the lock on the doorknob, Lucy feels Wyatt's intense blue gaze on her.

She turns around abruptly to find him staring blankly at her. Not really at her. More like he is staring off into space and she just happened to be in the way.

"Hey." she says bringing him out from his daze. But when his eyes meet hers, they don't seem appreciative. "You alright?" she questions concerningly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he replies not very convincingly. There was saddened look on Wyatt's face. He seemed depressed but at the same time, a glint of longing caught in his eyes.

At first Lucy was overcome by his emotions. Seeing that look, knowing that felt . . . She stopped herself when she realized with sudden disappointment that he wasn't longing for **her** , he was longing for Jessica.

Wyatt had lost his loving wife almost five prior. He had expressed how he was finally ready to move on a month ago. But after Lucy found out the news about her mother and then having Emma taking the mothership . . . It was all just a little too much to actually make good on his words.

"Would you like to come in?" Lucy offered hopefully. But Wyatt refused. He just needed some time alone right now. "I'll see on Saturday, alright?" He nodded politely and walked down the staircase out the building's door.

Lucy sighed, her disappointment evaporating. She turned around and entered her lonely apartment.

xxx

Three days later Lucy finds herself standing, scrutinizing her outfit, in front of the mirror. Jiya had helped her the day before pick out the dress and shoes she was currently wearing.

It was an elegant, maroon dress with cold shoulder sleeves that reached her wrists. The hem of the dress came just below her knees and had a slit on the side.

She silently wondered how Wyatt would react when he picked her up to go to Rufus' for Christmas. She remembered that he said he would be there around 7:00. Lucy absent mindedly glanced at her watch. It was only 6:30, so she still had time to complete her hair and makeup.

As she puts the finally touches on her cascading curls, Lucy jumps at the sound of her doorbell ringing. _This is it_. She thinks to herself. _He's here._

She gracefully glides across the living room towards her awaited friend. Lucy twists the knob slowly and opens the door with contentment on her lips. One look at Wyatt changes _content_ _ed_ to _enamored._ Although she tried, Lucy failed at hiding the desire that flickered in her eyes.

"Hey." The word flows like honey from his mouth. His stance, leaning against the threshold, and flirtatious grin added to the allure.

"Hi." she replied just a tad too enthusiastically. Wyatt was sporting a holiday themed plaid shirt; his sleeves rolled up to just before his elbow. His handsomely tanned forearms exposed. It was all she could do to fight down the urge to cling eagerly on his bulging biceps.

Wyatt was overcome with the same infatuated stupor. His hungry blue eyes raked over Lucy's body. They took in the exposed skin of her breasts that were practically bursting from her tight dress. _Speaking of tight._ The outfit groped every inch of her, causing Wyatt to have a tightness of his own.

He internally scolded himself at his thoughts, and quickly came back to reality.

Ever the gentleman, Wyatt helped Lucy escape her own lingering thoughts. "Shall we?" His left arm was extended out into the complex parking lot. Lucy nodded with delight. And he escorted her to his car.


	2. chapter 2

During the drive to Rufus' a violent silence enveloped the interior of the sports car. Both of them were being suffocated by the thick awkwardness surrounding them.

"Huh." Wyatt's strange sigh caused Lucy to glance over at him. He reminded her of a mannequin you'd find in Macy's. She knew that he could he feel her staring at him, so she quickly turned away and gave out her own indifferent sigh.

"Want some music?" His question containing more substance than what was on the surface. "Yeah, that would nice." Her polite answer almost seemed too formal.

Wyatt nods in obedience and reaches forward to press a button on the dashboard. Seasonal sounds immediately begin to flood the vehicle. After a long while, Wyatt could feel Lucy's heavy thoughts beside him.

"Hey, are you okay?" His tender inquiry melted over her. Lucy let out a sigh that said it all. They had all delt with last year's hurricane, but Lucy had taken an almost fatal blow.

The night that Carol revealed her disgusting involvement with Rittenhouse. The night that Lucy had called Wyatt through sobs to come pick her up a few blocks from her house. The night that Wyatt took Lucy into his protective muscular arms; letting her weep until her eyes were too dry for tears. That was the night when her whole world had officially come crashing down around her.

"This was Amy's favorite song." Lucy muttered. Wyatt inclined his head to tell her he was listening. "As soon as December 1st rolled around Amy would begin her Christmas Carol Fest." A small desperate laugh tumbled from her lips. _Desperate for even one note of normalcy._

"We'd cook Christmas dinner singing 'All I Want for Christmas'. I sang even though I couldn't." She heard an amused chuckled come from across the console. Lucy fixed an irritated look and knitted her brow. It took all she had not to join him.

Memories of flitting around the living room with Amy began to flood her brain. _How could she enjoy the holidays without her own sister there?_ Lucy didn't even recognize that tears were sliding down her cheeks until she caught Wyatt's concerned eyes boring into her.

She wiped them away nonchalantly, chuckling to make light of the situation. But she knew it wouldn't fool Wyatt. Another wave of silence washed over them. But this time it was gentle and understanding.

"Jessica used to love Christmas." Wyatt began. An intensity of remembrance echoed in his voice. "She was the type of person that put the tree up right after Thanksgiving." He laughed at scene that only played within his head.

Then he screwed up his eyes and lips. "Our last Christmas hadn't been the best." His voice began with a solemn tone. Lucy knew parts of what had transpired the night of Jessica's disappearance. But Wyatt had never gotten around to telling her the complete story.

"Jess and I were both trying to appear as normal as possible." he continued. Lucy noticed a few unshed tears in his great blue eyes. "We had invited Bam-Bam and his fiance to have Christmas Eve dinner with us." He paused for a moment, making sure Lucy was still paying attention. And she was hanging on to every word.

"Later that night, when everyone had left, we fought about how we had tricked our friends into buying this facade. How the entire night we had been talking through forced smiles and that we were kidding ourselves." Wyatt heard a breath sucked in beside him. He shook his head and sighed.

He didn't want sympathy from anyone. Especially Lucy. She was dealing with her own problems and he wasn't going to dump his insecurities on her as well.

Suddenly there was a cold fragile hand on his broad shoulder. Wyatt tore his gaze from the road to find Lucy staring at him with, _not sympathy,_ but **empathy**.

"Hey, we've all been through a lot this past year." her gentle voice providing some sense of comfort for him. Wyatt scoffed. _That was more than an understatement._ "But we can get through it together. We shouldn't be afraid to lean on one another for help." Her words were not just saying she was there for him. They asking, _no begging,_ him for support.

He reached over the consol with his right hand and clasped her left one tightly. She squeezed it back.

And so they drive off into the night toward Rufus' house, trying to find their destination together.


	3. chapter 3

They arrived at Rufus' promptly at 7:30. Wyatt guided Lucy up the driveway with his palm radiating heat against the her back. They were now standing in front of a yellow door that reflected that navy night sky.

The soldier pressed his forefinger to the doorbell, signaling that they had arrived. A few revealing seconds later, Rufus appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, you made it!" His face lit up into a smile. The pair glanced down at their friend's attire. Rufus was wearing a holiday sweater _(most likely his mom or Jiya bought it for him)._ It was decorated with candy canes, gingerbread men, and reindeer. Eventually neither of them could hold it in any longer.

"Nice sweater buddy!" Wyatt chuckled out. Poor Lucy couldn't even speak. She was currently bending over from laughter. "

Hahaha, very funny!" Rufus replied sarcastically. "You better come in before my mom yells at me for letting the cold in." He quickly ushers both of them inside and shuts the door.

As soon as they enter the house, Lucy and Wyatt are covered in a cloak of smells. Turkey cooking, cookies baking, and the sweet scent of pine tree coming from the dining room.

They found Jiya and Mrs. Carlin slaving away in the kitchen. Lucy wanted to help but her lack of skill when it came to cooking hindered her. "Lucy, Wyatt!" the younger woman exclaimed as she launched herself across the room. After wrapping each of them in a bone crush bear-hug, she sighed and dragged her gaze between both of her guests.

"I can't believe you guys actually came!" she confessed excitedly. Rufus slipped in beside his girlfriend, extending his right arm and snaking it around her waist. "Well, you didn't really give us a choice on matter." the soldier chuckled out nervously.

Lucy and Wyatt were at that moment more self conscience than they had been in a while. Seeing the couple in front of them holding hands and gazing dreamly into one another's eyes, made the other teammates grossly aware of their own relationship (or lack there of).

It's not like they never discussed said situation. Wyatt had mentioned being open to possibilities once. But that was before everything fell apart. Before her mom had confessed her royal position with Rittenhouse, before Emma had taken the mothership. They could never find the right time to explore those possibilities. That's not to say that they didn't want to. And boy did they want to. Lately Wyatt had been waking up almost every morning with the dire need to take a cold shower (or two). And if Lucy was being really honest with herself, she had been caught, on more than one occasion, staring at Wyatt's backside while on a mission. But they needed to mend their broken pieces before starting something they might regret.

Rufus quickly picked up on his teammates awkward stances and suggested that they all go into the kitchen and help set up the dinner table.

xxx

Dinner came and went and soon they were all gathered in the living room talking about Christmas' past. Rufus was as red as Lucy's dress by the end of yet another imbarassing story told by his mother.

"He was so excited when he opened that Star Wars toy. I think it was called 'The Millenium Falcon'. I've never seen him smile so much." she recalled. Rufus had his head in his hands whilst Jiya rubbed comforting circles on his back. Mrs. Carlin smiled before adding, "That is until he met Jiya."

Rufus raised his flushed face looking lovingly at his mother, and then his girlfriend. "Thank you." Jiya chimed, and looking a little pink herself.

Once again silence fell upon the group and Mrs. Carlin saved the day by declaring she had presents for everyone. Lucy began to protest, but the older woman stopped her quickly. "No dear, it's really no problem." And she began to pass out her gifts.

xxx

After saying good bye and thanking everyone for a wonderful time, Wyatt and Lucy left the cozy home and strode down the driveway towards the car. He opened the passenger door and Lucy fell into the chair. Wyatt shut the door, then headed around to his side and did the same as Lucy had done.

They sat there in the car for a few minutes in complete silence. Wyatt still hadn't turned his key in the ignition yet. He took a deep breath, then slowly let it out.

"Lucy, I know we said we weren't going to get each other anything, but I couldn't help it." he confessed. Lucy gazed up into his emotionally stained eyes. Wyatt dragged them away from her, to his pocket. Reaching inside he grasped a black velvet box.

At the sight of the slim object Lucy gasped in surprise. "Oh Wyatt! You didn't - " "I know." he said sharply. "But I wanted to." his voice dropped lower and softened out. He placed the delicate box into Lucy's equally delicate hands. She glanced at him once more for approval before opening the gift.

Inside was a silver locket, almost identical to the one she wore around her neck. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed. She was a little confused as to why he had given it to her. "Open it." Wyatt instructed her excitedly. Lucy noticed that his voice had dropped even lower and softer with this comment.

She did as she was told, and in doing so, making her heart stop and beat a hundred times a minute all at once. A picture herself and Wyatt lay peacefully inside the silver trinket. Next to it was a picture of the three of them. The whole team. Her, Wyatt, and Rufus. Tears started to travel down her pink cheeks.

"It's so you'll never forget us." Wyatt explained in a husky tone. Lucy brought her gaze to meet his. She saw a few unshed tears in his own eyes. She gently placed the box in her lap, her eyes stilled fixed on the man before her. They dropped momentarily to his lips. Leaning in closer Lucy whispered, "I could never do that."

And suddenly her lips were on his. All the pent up desire and emotion from the last month melted into the kiss. Wyatt's right arm made its way around Lucy's waist. His palm finding the small of her back. Bringing her as close as possible, Wyatt introduces his tongue to her tentative lips. Lucy lets out a moan that forces his blood to travel farther down. He starts to lran her backwards, and is nearly on top of her when they both pull away for air. Lucy can see Wyatt's dialated pupils and his taught muscles. He's hungry. Starving almost. And he can see the same in Lucy. Her faced is flushed and her lips are slightly pink. She wants to attack his lips and every other part of him.

But both of them knew that this was neither the place or time to commence their relationship. So Wyatt gave her one more breathtaking kiss before sitting themselves upright.

"What do you say about continuing this back at my place?" he inquired a little out of breath. Lucy nodded furiously. Wyatt buckled himself in, and when he turned back he barely caught a glimpse of desire in Lucy's eyes before she tackled his mouth with hers. He sucked in a breath and sighed into her. It was quick, but well worrh it. Then they broke apart.

Lucy's breaths were hot against his skin. "Drive." she ordered breathlessly.


	4. chapter 4

One year later, it was Christmas Eve and yet again Rufus had invited Wyatt and Lucy to his place for a party. The team had successfully brought down Emma, and recaptured the mothership. Even though Rittenhouse was still out there, none of them had to deal with timetravel anymore.

The couple was getting dressed for dinner with the Carlin's and they weren't doing a very good job. When Lucy had stepped out of the bedroom in a beautiful emerald lace gown, Wyatt could barely keep his hands to himself. Eventually he lost the already limited control he had on his body. And this was why they were late and a little dazed when they arrived at the party.

Unlike the year before, Rufus answered the door in a simple white vest and classic buttoned down shirt. "Did Jiya ask you to where that?" Lucy inquired playfully. A shy smile appeared on the tech's face. "Nope." he hesitated before adding, "My mom did." Wyatt bursted out laughing. But he eventually composed himself. "You know that's worse right?" he carefully observed.

During dinner, Lucy notices that Wyatt is acting kind of restless. In fact, now that she thinks about it, he's been acting this way for weeks. Dinner passes, and when the last desert plate is set on the table, Wyatt stands up with glass in hand.

"I know this is kind of backwards." he begins with a nervous chuckle. "But I'd just like to make a toast." The soldier raises his glass and clears his throat. "This past year hasn't been easy; for any of us." He looks around the room at the faces of friends and loved ones. "But even after all we've been through, we're still here on Christmas Eve. And I hope we'll be here next year as well." The group was about to cheer and clap at his speach, but they noticed he wasn't quite finished.

The already emotional man turned his attention to Lucy who was listening intently beside him. "Lucy?" he whispered lovingly. "Yes?" she inquired in a hushed voice. "For the past year and a half you have been by my side everyday. We have struggled through impossible odds that most of the world couldn't even begin to comprehend." They both smile at the memories of their dangerous jumps through time. "You have got me through some difficult times. And I truly don't think I would be here today if it weren't for you." A few unshed tears give way in Lucy's eyes. And Wyatt isn't too far behind.

Then he sets his glass down on the table, pushes his chair out, and gets down on one knee. "Everyday you've been by my side; and I wouldn't have it any other way." Wyatt's left hand reaches around and pulls out a small velvet ring box. A surprised gasp escapes Lucy's lips as she covers her mouth with her delicate hands. "Lucy, will you marry me?" His question hangs in the air as he opens the box to reveal a gold band with one single, glistening diamond.

For that one moment it's like it's only the two of them. And finally she says, "Of course." It's barely audible, but again, it was only for his ears. He smiles and rushes to stand, meeting her waiting lips with his. Whoops and cheers and aplause fill the house. They pull away slowly, bit linger just a little longer before Wyatt takes out the sparkling ring and places it of Lucy's bare finger. She smiles down at the object that represents his eternal love for her.

Then she gazes back up into his joyful blue eyes that practically dance over her face. "I love you." she breathes onto his warm mouth. And it captures hers in a split second.

And Wyatt was right. The next year they're back at the Carlin's for Christmas Eve. Only this time they're both wearing rings. And the year after that they are smothered in questions and congratulations when their friends see the protruding bump Lucy is carrying around. So for many years they go on like this. And they'll always remember how the joy of the holidays brought them together. (Although Rufus and Jiya still take responsibility for it.)


End file.
